True Love Forever
by wildcats2016
Summary: Gabriella has fallen in love with Troy Bolton the captain of the basketball team and now she wants Troy as hers. Troy has also fallen in love with Gabriella to but he has to first dumped his current girlfriend Stacy before he can be with Gabriella. In the end will Troy and Gabriella be together.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**At the east high school that day Gabriella saw Troy at his locker with his friends and could not help but stare at him. As the day went on Troy had been staring at Gabriella too. Gabriella sense some one was staring at her so she turn her head and her brown chocolate eyes meet Troy's really blue eyes. What Gabriella did not know is that Troy not only like her but he was in love with her. Troy had one problem though he knew he had a girlfriend right now. But Troy was thinking about dumping his girlfriend Stacy. But what Troy did not know is that Gabriella not only likes him but is in love with him too.**

**The next day at school Gabriella saw Troy's girlfriend Stacy making out with the captain of the football team in a corner near a class room. After she saw this she went and told her friends Sharpay and Taylor what she had saw. Sharpay said that she knew that girl Stacy was a slut and did not belong with Troy. Taylor had agreed with what Sharpay had said about Stacy. Gabriella asked her friends Taylor and Sharpay if she should tell Troy about it. Sharpay told Gabriella not to say anything and that she had a plan. Sharpay told Gabriella that she would meet her at her locker after class. So Gabriella and her friends went to their next class.**

**Troy was in the gym with his friends at basketball practice and Chad notice that something was off with his best friend but did not know what. Troy was thinking about Gabriella again. Mean while Sharpay waited for Gabriella to show up at her locker. Gabriella show up at her locker and asked Sharpay what her plan was. Sharpay told Gabriella to go up to Troy the next day and make out with him at his locker and hopefully Troy's girlfriend Stacy will see it. Gabriella asked her if she was sure this was a good idea. Sharpay said to Gabriella that it was a good idea. Sharpay told her this just part of her plan. Taylor show up at Gabriella's locker and asked what the plan was and Sharpay filled her in. Taylor even told Gabriella it was a good idea too.**

**So that next day Gabriella was going to do what Sharpay told her to do. When Gabriella came out of her class, she saw Troy at his locker alone and then she saw Troy's girlfriend Stacy coming around the corner,so she went over to Troy and turn him around and push him up against his locker and kissed him passionately on the lips. Troy responded back and kissed Gabriella passionately too. Troy and Gabriella's kissing went into a make out session. Troy's girlfriend Stacy saw them making out big time and she got pissed and stormed off down the hall way. Troy and Gabriella were still making out at Troy's locker when his friends came over to his locker. Chad was in shock when he saw them making out. Troy and Gabriella finally pulled apart and Gabriella gave Troy her cell phone number to him. Gabriella kissed Troy one more time before walking away from him. As she walked away from him she wink back at him.**

**So after school Troy gave Gabriella a ride home. While they were in his car she went down on him and undid his pants and pull out his member and took it in her mouth and suck on him. Troy moaned the whole time Gabriella was giving him a really good blow job. When Troy came Gabriella swollow it. Gabriella told Troy she would see him tomorrow and left his car with him happy. When Troy got home he could not believe that he got a blow job from Gabriella the girl he is in love with.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The next day when Troy saw Gabriella at school, he remembered the blow job she had gave him just the other day. Gabriella decided to give Troy another blow job and hopefully have sex with him that day. So Troy was in his next class and thinking about Gabriella. When Gabriella got out of her class she felt a pair of strong arms around her which she knew was Troy. Troy whispered in her ear asking her to meet him outside at his car in fifteen minutes. So Troy left her and headed to his car to wait for her. Gabriella went to her locker to put her books away and then go meet Troy at his car. So Gabriella was at Troy's car with in ten minutes.**

**Troy pulled Gabriella in his car and started kissing her passionately. While Gabriella was kissing Troy back, she undid his pants and Troy took them off. Then Gabriella took Troy's tshirt off of him. Troy then took Gabriella's tank top off of her and also took off her pants too. Gabriella went down on Troy and remove his boxers off of him. Gabriella then took Troy's hard member into her mouth and started sucking on him. Troy really did alot of moaning while Gabriella was sucking on his hard member. Troy undid Gabriella's bra and took it off of her. Troy started rubbing her breasts. After Troy came in Gabriella's mouth, she tooks his member out of her mouth. Gabriella went back up on him to his lips and kissed him passionately. Troy went down to her breast and put his mouth on one of them and suck on her one breast and rubbed the other breast. After Troy finish sucking on Gabriella's breast, he went and took her underwear off of her. Gabriella told Troy that she was on birth control and so he did not have to put a condom. So Troy lower himself and took his hard member and enter her slowly. Once he was fully in her, Troy began thrusting in her slowly. Gabriella kept saying Troy's name and moaning too. Gabriella told Troy to go faster and harder in her. So Troy thrusted in her faster and harder. Troy was saying Gabriella's name and moaning too. They both came at the same time and then they relaxed for a little bit. Troy pulled out of her.**

**Gabriella told Troy that it was amazing and Troy said it was amazing. Troy and Gabriella finally got their clothes back on. Troy told Gabriella that she was his first and was glad it was her that he lost his virginity too and Gabriella said i am glad it was you that took my virginity too. They had missed two classes so they decide to go back to Troy's place. They went up to Troy's bedroom and layed down on his bed. Troy told Gabriella that he is in love with her. Then Gabriella told Troy that she is in love with him too. Troy then ask Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend. Gabriella told Troy she would love to be his girlfriend. She then ask him about Stacy and he told her he is going to dump her right now over the phone.**

**So Troy call Stacy and told her that it was over between them. Troy hung up his cell phone and started kissing Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella said I love you to each other that day. The next day at school Troy and Gabriella were with each other at their lockers and no one could come between them at all. Troy and Gabriella were happy together. Their friends were glad that they were together and happy.**

**Sharpay was happy that Gabriella and Troy were together now and she was not going to let anyone get in between them or break them up either. Sharpay and Zeke got together too and are now a couple.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day Troy and Gabriella saw their friend Kelsi staring at Ryan. Troy and Gabriella came up with a idea to get Kelsi and Ryan together. So they went to Chad and Taylor to asked them to help them get Kelsi an Ryan together. Chad and Taylor told Troy and Gabriella they have a idea how to get Kelsi and Ryan together and to leave it up to them. So they went to their first period class which was miss darbus.

At lunch time Troy and Gabriella were making out at the table they sat at with their friends. Chad and Taylor were also doing the same thing. Jason said what is this the make out table. Troy and Gabriella came up for air and so did Chad and Taylor. After lunch time was over they went to their next class together. Troy and Gabriella were at his locker making out again. When Troy and Gabriella came up for air , Gabriella whisper in his ear about leaving and going to his house to his room to make love. So Troy and Gabriella went to his house and to his room and made love several times that day. After they finish making love, they decide to take a little nap before they took their shower together.

Sharpay was worried that Stacy was going to try to break up Troy and Gabriella to get them back for what they did to her. Sharpay found out some stuff on Stacy and knew she had to tell Troy and Gabriella about it when she sees them again. Sharpay decided to keep her eye on Stacy to make sure she does not ruin things between Troy and Gabriella.

That night Troy propose to Gabriella and asked her will you marry me and become my wife. Gabriella said to Troy yes i will marry you and become your wife and he put the ring on her left hand ring finger. They shared a passionate kiss on the lips and they made love few times that night before going to sleep in each others arms. The next day at school Troy and Gabriella kept their engagement hid from their friends and parents too. Troy and Gabriella could not wait for their last class to be over so they could go home to his house and make love again.

After school Troy and Gabriella went back to his house and did their homework first. After they finish doing their homework, they decided to make love before going down stairs to get a snack. So Troy and Gabriella made love twice before taking a shower together and get dressed again to go down stairs to get a snack. After Troy and Gabriella ate their snack, they decided to watch a movie. So while they were watching the movie, Troy's mom was making dinner in the kitchen. After the movie that Troy and Gabriella were watching was done , they went outside to the treehouse for awhile till dinner was ready.

Troy asked Gabriella what she would think if they went to get married that night. Gabriella said to Troy lets elope and get married tonight. Troy said to Gabriella then will leave when everybody is sleeping and go to Las Vagas Nevada to get married at a wedding chapel there. Gabriella said to Troy okey that sounds good to me. So then after they talked for awhile , they did some making out before it was time for dinner. They went back in the house and ate dinner with his parents that night. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his room to cuddle for awhile. Troy's mom and dad were down stairs watching tv. Troy got up and put a movie in for them to watch.

After the movie had got done , Troy got up and took the movie out and shut the tv off. Troy and Gabriella decided to get their over night bag pack and they would hide it for now so his mom and dad would not know what they were doing. Troy's mom and Dad finally went to bed and to sleep. Troy and Gabriella pull their over night bag out of it's hiding place and got ready to leave the house and the town too. Troy and Gabriella took their overnight bag and went down the stairs quietly and out the door. Then they put their overnight bag in his car and then pushed the car a little past Gabriella's house. They got in the car and drove to the airport and when they got there Troy parked his black audi in the parking garage and locked it up. Troy and Gabriella went into the airport with there overnight bag they were sharing. Troy bought the two tickets to Las Vegas Nevada.

Troy and Gabriella got on the plane to Las Vegas Nevada and the plane took off from the airport. Troy and Gabriella arrived at the Las Vegas Nevada airport around 4:15 am in the morning. Troy and Gabriella got to their rental car and put their over night bag in and headed to the wedding chapel there in Las Vegas Nevada. When they got there ,they told the priest they want to get married now. So the priest asked to see their marriage license and Troy showed it to him.

So the priest and his wife got ready to perform the wedding cermony. Troy and Gabriella's two new friends were there to witness the wedding. So Troy and Gabriella standed in front of the priest and the cermony began. After Troy and Gabriella were pronounce husband and wife , they kissed on the lips passionately. The priest sign the marriage certificate and so did his wife. Then the two new friends of Troy and Gabriella's sign the the witiness line on the marriage certificate. The priest put the marriage certificate in a envolope and gave it to Mr. Troy Bolton and Mrs. Gabriella Bolton. They left the wedding chapel and went to celebrate with their new friends they had made.

After Troy and Gabriella left their new friends , they headed back to the hotel to their room. Once they were in their hotel room , they started making out and it got really heated. That night Troy and Gabriella made love several times that night. So Troy and Gabriella woke up early the next morning as a married couple and took a shower together and got dressed for the day. Troy and Gabriella Bolton went to get something to eat before heading to the airport. They ate some breakfast at a cafe and then payed for the food they had ate and left. They got to the airport on time and got on their plane for home.

Troy and his wife Gabriella arrived back Albuquerque, New Mexico airport and they went to get their bag that they were sharing with each other. Troy and Gabriella headed to his car and put there bag in the back seat. Troy and Gabriella got into the car and drove to house. When Troy and Gabriella Bolton got home they knew that they would have to tell his mom and dad about them being married now. Troy and his wife Gabriella went up to his bedroom to take a nap before faceing his parents. As Troy and Gabriella were laying down on the bed, Troy said to his wife Gabriella that they should go looking for apartment for now and get a part time job for now. Gabriella told her husband Troy that it was a good idea again.

So later on that day Troy and Gabriella went looking for apartment to live in. The second apartment they saw that day ,they fell in love with it and got it. The apartment was a three bedroom , 2 bathroom and they got the keys to it. Troy and Gabriella went to get their stuff to move in. They first went to Gabriella's house first and got all her stuff and took it to their apartment. Then Troy and Gabriella went to Troy's house to get his stuff and then took it to their apartment. At their apartment they put the couch that had been in Troy's bedroom at his parents house in the living room. Troy and Gabriella Bolton got all their stuff put away. Then Troy and Gabriella did some furniture shopping and got a nice size bed for their bedroom and a chair for the living room. They also bought a tv stand too. They took the furniture back to their apartment and place it where it goes. Gabriella made her and Troy's new bed and then she help him with the new tv stand. Troy and Gabriella went to the grocery store to get food and drinks.

So when Troy and Gabriella got back to their apartment the water , electricity and cable had been turned on . They put their groceries away. Then Troy and Gabriella christian thier apartment and ended up in the bedroom making love for a few more hours and then they fell asleep in each others arms. So the next day Troy and his wife Gabriella enter school as a married couple. Troy and Gabriella were going to tell their friends about them being married when the time was right. Things were going well for the newlyweds that day at school.

So after school Troy and his wife Gabriella went job hunting and found a job at a restraunt. Troy and Gabriella would work from 3:30 pm to 6:00 pm on monday, wednesday and friday at the restraunt. Troy and Gabriella went home to do their homework and then they we going to watch a movie together. After Troy and Gabriella finish the movie , they made some dinner to eat. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom and started making love most of the night before falling asleep in each others arms.

A week later at school Troy and Gabriella were at their lockers getting the books for the next class they had. That day Stacy was coming towards Troy and Gabriella saw her so she went over to her husband and stood in front of him. Stacy looked at Gabriella said that she wanted to talk to her ex boyfriend and Gabriella told Stacy to stay away from her husband. When Stacy heard Gabriella call Troy her husband ,she backed off and took off with a shock on her face. Troy ask his wife Gabriella if she was sure she wanted everyone at school to know they are married. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she wants everyone at school to know they are married and that it includes their friends.

So at lunch time in the lunch room Troy and Gabriella got everyone's attention and said they have something to say to everyone which includes their friends. Troy said i like to interduce you all to my wife Mrs. Gabriella Bolton and Gabriella standed up beside her husband Troy Bolton.

Their friends were in shock to learn that Troy and Gabriella got married and so was everyone else. So after lunch time was over Troy and Gabriella went to their next class they had together. After school Troy and Gabriella head out to the car and left for their apartment to do their home work. Troy got a text from Chad asking him and Gabriella to meet him and the others at the park.

Troy and Gabriella Bolton walked to the park to meet thier friends there. Troy said to Gabriella that they are going to grill us big time you know. Gabriella told her husband Troy not to worry because she will be right next to him. Troy told his wife Gabriella that he is glad she will be standing next to him threw this grilling they get from their friends.

Troy and Gabriella Bolton arrived at the park where their friends were waiting for them. Troy and Gabriella kept their arms wrapped around each others waists. The friends saw Troy and Gabriella Bolton walking up to them. Chad was the first to ask them why they did not tell them about being married. Troy and Gabriella explain to their friends that they had decided to get married right away and that later on they would renew their vows in front of their family and friends then. The friends finally understood why they got married and then they congradulated them on being married.

Gabriella looked at her husband Troy and decided to tell him that she is pregnant. So Gabriella got her husband Troy's attention and told him she had something to tell him and he asked her what she had to tell him. Gabriella took her husband Troy's one hand and place it on her stomache and told Troy that she is pregnant. Troy looked at his wife Gabriella and said i am going to be a dad. Gabriella told Troy yes your going to be a daddy and Troy took and spun her around before sitting her back down to the ground. The friends congradulated them on having a baby together.

Troy and Gabriella asked Sharpay if she wanted to be one of the baby's godmothers and Sharpay said she would love to be their baby's godmother. Then they asked Chad if he want to be their baby's godfather and Chad said he would love to be the baby's godfather. Troy and Gabriella asked their friends if they wanted to come back to their apartment. So the friends followed Troy and Gabriella back to their apartment to hang out for awhile.

Troy and Gabriella told their friends if they wanted to they could stay over night. So the friends ran home to get their stuff and came back to Troy and Gabriella's apartment to stay over night. The friends asked Troy and Gabriella if they have told the parents yet and they told their friends that they will tell them when they are ready too. Troy and Gabriella asked their friends not to tell their parents or their parents about them being married and having a baby together. The friends told Troy and Gabriella that their secret was safe with them and they would not saying anything to any of the parents.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The day finally arrived; Troy and Gabriella were going to tell their parents everything that had happen to them. They all decided to meet at the Bolton household and talk over lunch. It was all quiet and small talk for a while until finally Troy spoke. **  
**"There is a reason for this meeting tonight. There is something very important we need to tell you guys." **  
**They parents all looked to each other and then back to the kids. "Is something wrong, are one of you sick?" Lucille asked. **  
**"No, actually, everything is perfect." Troy smiled. He took Gabriella's hand and they smiled at each other. "Gabriella and I…well we decided that since we were so in love and so ready to spend forever together we eloped and got married." **  
**Their parents looked shocked and neither of them spoke. **  
**"We also brought an apartment together." Gabriella continued. **  
**The parents eyes went wide as their jaws touched the floor. **  
**"Also you should know….Gabriella is pregnant." **  
**"WHAT!" Jack yelled. **  
**Gabriella flinched back in her seat not liking when men yelled. Her father had never raised his voice so when men did yell it scared her a bit. **  
**"TROY BOLTON HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND! YOU HAD YOUR WHOLE FUTURE AHEAD OF YOU AND THEN YOU GO AND SLEEP, MARRY, AND BUY AN APARTMENT WITH THIS…THIS GIRL!" **  
**"Her name is Gabriella and she isn't just a girl. She is the woman I love." **  
**Jack stands up from his seat "TROY BOLTON…"**  
**"Jack, Honey, let's try not to get too upset now." **  
**Jack looked to his wife. "Are you actually ok with this?"**  
**"I'm not thrilled about it but if they had asked we would have said no you would have forced them to be apart and they would have gone behind our backs and done it anyway. Honey, if this is truly what they want and they are both truly happy and in love, what's the problem?"**  
**"Yeah, Jack, I'm not happy I missed my baby girl's wedding but at the end of the day all I want is her to be happy and if she is happy being married and living with Troy who am I stop her?" **  
**"Did either of you go deaf? SHE IS PREGNANT! THERE IS A BABY GROWING INSIDE THAT GIRLS BODY AND MY SON IS THE FATHER! HIS WHOLE LIFE IS RUINED! HE'LL NEVER PLAY COLLEGE BASKETBALL HE'LL NEVER PLAY FOR THE LAKERS! HE'LL NEVER BE A COACH HE'LL NEVER BE A FAMOUS BASKETBALL PLAYER!" **  
**Gabriella flinched back again. Troy kissed her hand giving her comfort. **  
**"No, he won't but he will get a family, he'll be able to watch his son or daughter grow up and if that isn't special enough I don't know what is." Lucille looked to Troy and Gabriella. "We're not proud of what you two did and we're deeply hurt we didn't get to see your wedding, but we will support you under one condition." **  
**"What's that?" Troy asked. **  
**"Getting a divorce, selling the house is a start." Jack muttered. **  
**"Ignore him." Maria said. "The only condition is that you let Lucille and I throw you two a proper wedding so we can both be there to watch you two get married." **  
**Gabriella and Troy smiled. "It's a deal, thank you for being so cool about it." **  
**They four of them shared a hug. Jack growled. "You're making a stupid mistake, Son." **  
**Troy shrugged. "Whatever you want to believe is fine with me. Plus, I fully plan on supporting Gabriella and our child. I did get a job to help pay for the apartment and everything else. If you don't support us fine, but I don't ever want you to yell at Gabriella or go near her again." **  
**"Come on, let's go out and celebrate." Maria smiled. **  
**The four of them smiled and headed out of the house leaving Jack all by himself. **  
**They all decided to go out for some ice cream. They sat outside at a four chair table. They talked and laughed as they ate their ice cream. **  
**"So have you two decided what kind of Wedding you want? We're planning it but we want to make sure we make it what you want." **  
**Troy and Gabriella looked to each other and smiled then looked to their moms. "We don't want anything big or fancy just a small wedding with our friends and parents." Gabriella answered. **  
**"Yeah, we realize that people don't agree with marrying young and we can understand that. But all we want at our wedding is the people who support us and want to see us happy. Anyone who doesn't support us isn't invited." Troy responded. **  
**The mothers just nodded. They knew Troy was talking about his father but they decided not to bring it up. **  
**Gabriella saw how tense Troy was and decided to lighten the mood. "Hey, Troy, you've got ice cream on your face." **  
**"Where?" Troy asked. **  
**Gabriella dipped her finger into her ice cream and them wiped it across his cheek. "Right there." **  
**The mothers laughed at Troy's shocked face. He wiped his face clean and smirked. "You're going to pay for that one, Brie." **  
**"Troy, just remember the baby, don't be too rough." Maria said. **  
**Troy nodded. "I'd never hurt her or the baby." He turned to Gabriella and tickled her sides making her squeal and giggle in her seat. "Stop it!" she giggled.**  
**"Say you're sorry!" **  
**"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" **  
**Troy stopped and smiled. They shared a deep kiss on the lips. Lucille and Maria smiled. They could see how much they loved each other, so why couldn't Jack?**  
**Troy and Gabriella didn't care, they were in love and married! Nothing and no one was going to break them apart.**

**Please Reveiw!**

**A/N This chapter is by hopelessromanticgurl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**After they finished their ice cream the mothers looked to each other. "So you two aren't coming home?" Lucille asked softly.  
"I honestly don't want to go home, Mom. I'm not up for another fight with, Dad. I'm sorry." Troy said softly.  
Lucille sighed and nodded sadly.  
"You know I'm not going to leave Troy alone, Mom. I'm sorry but I think Troy and I are going to go to our apartment tonight." Gabriella said.  
Lucille and Maria nodded and they all went there separate ways.  
Troy and Gabriella got home and they both sighed. "That was harder than I thought it would be." Gabriella spoke.  
Troy hugged her. "They support us, they just need to get used to us not being there, Brie. They are happy for us and that's what counts."  
Gabriella nodded softly. "I guess I need to get used to it too."  
Troy smiled softly and they kissed passionately and pull away. "Come on, Angel. Let's go to bed."  
They started kissing again as Troy lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. From there…MAGIC!  
The next day at school, Troy headed to the gym knowing he was going to do something very difficult, yet very important. He walked into the gym. His father wasn't in yet. But Chad and the other were. He walked over to them.  
"Yo, Hoops!" Chad smiled.  
Troy smiled fakely. "Hey, Chad."  
Chad noticed right away his smile was fake. "What's up, Troy?"  
Troy sighed. "I have to quit the team, Chad. I want you to take over and be the Caption. Lead the Wildcats to victory."  
"What? Troy, why?"  
"Gabriella and I told my dad about us and the baby and the apartment and…everything really. He freaked out and yelled and screamed. He really scared Gabriella, and refused to support us so I refuse to be around him until he agree to be with us."  
Chad sighed. "I'd hate to see you give up something you love because of him, but I can understand why you're doing it. Promise me we will still play?"  
Troy smiled, a real smile and nodded. "Of course, nothing is going to stop me from kicking your butt in basketball."  
Chad chuckled. "You can try!"  
They playfully jabbed each other in the ribs.  
"Wildcats! Warm up now!" Coach Bolton yelled.  
"Good luck." Troy said.  
"You too."  
Troy turned his father. "Sorry, Coach Bolton, I refuse to be a part of your class until you accept me and Gabriella."  
"Very funny, Troy, now pair up with Chad and warm up."  
Troy shook his head. "I'm not kidding, Dad. I'm quitting the team and until you can accept Gabriella and I, I won't rejoin."  
With that Troy turned around and walked out of the gym. He sighed with relief. That was harder than he thought it would be. He met up with Gabriella in the hallway. She saw him and just gave him a hug knowing how hard what he did just was.  
"I love you, Babe, I love you so much." Gabriella said.  
"I love you too, Brie."  
They shared a passionate kiss on the lips. If they could get through this, they could get through anything.**

**Please Reveiw!**

**A/N This chapter is by hopelessromanticgurl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Troy was with his wife Gabriella when she meant up with Taylor and Sharpay in the next class. Taylor and Sharpay were shock to see Troy with Gabriella in the class they were in. Taylor asked Gabriella why Troy was not at basketball practice. Troy and Gabriella told Taylor they would explain things to her later after school at their apartment. Troy and Gabriella decided to go home for lunch and then come back to the school. So at lunch time Troy and Gabriella went home to eat lunch and quick like made love before going back to school.**

**Troy and Gabriella went to their next two classes and then they had one class left to go to before school was over for the day. Troy and Gabriella went to their last class and once it was over they went to their lockers to get their homework they had to do at home. After school Troy and Gabriella went back to their apartment to do their homework before Taylor came over. Troy and Gabriella got their homework done just in time. Taylor had arrived at their apartment and knock on their door. Troy answered the door and let Taylor come in the apartment. So Troy and Gabriella told Taylor that they told their parents about them being married ,the apartment and the baby that is on the way. Troy and Gabriella told Taylor that their moms support them but Troy's Dad Jack does not support them. Troy told Taylor that he quit basketball because he could not stand being around is dad and as long as his dad was not going to support them.**

**Taylor said to Troy and Gabriella that she understands too about Troy quitting basketball. Troy and Gabriella asked Taylor if she wanted to stay over night. Taylor said she would love to but she has to go home first to get her clothes stuff. Troy and Gabriella told Taylor to go get her stuff and come back to the apartment. So Taylor left and went to get her stuff from home. Troy and Gabriella called Chad to see if he wanted to come over and stay the night too. Chad told them he would like to stay over and that he will be on his way with his stuff. Troy and Gabriella decide to have a movie night with Chad and Taylor.**

**Troy and Gabriella decided to call their moms to see if they wanted to come over to the apartment for awhile and visit them. Gabriella' s mom Maria said she would love to come over and so they gave her the address to their apartment. Then Troy and Gabriella called his mom and asked her if she wanted to come over to their apartment to visit and his mom said she would love to come over and so they told her to come over with Maira because she has the address where their apartment is at. So after they got off the phone with Lucille, Chad showed up and came into the apartment which they did not mind at all. Troy and Gabriella told Chad that Taylor was staying over too and Chad said that is cool. Tayor showed back up at the apartment with her stuff. Taylor was happy to see her boyfriend Chad their at the apartment too. Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that they can stay in the guest room. So Chad and Taylor put their stuff in the guest room and came back out to the living room to watch movies with Troy and Gabriella Bolton.**

**Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that their moms are going to come over for a little while to visit. Chad and Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that they do not mind that the moms are visiting. Lucille and Maria showed up at Troy and Gabriella's apartment a hour later. Troy and Gabriella hugged their moms and show them around their apartment. They all went to sit down in the living room. Troy and Gabriella told theirs moms about Troy quitting basketball. Lucille ask her son how his dad took it when he told him that he quit. Troy told his mom that his dad laughed and said very funny. Troy said to his mom that dad did not believe he was quitting basketball. Lucille said to her son that he did the right thing and quit basketball. Troy thank his mom for saying that.**

**Troy and Gabriella talk to their moms for awhile and then the moms left for home. Troy and Gabriella ask Chad and Taylor if they wanted to watch some movies with them and they said sure we would love too. Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella why they did not invite Martha, Jason, Sharpay ,Zeke ,Kelsi and Ryan over too. Troy and Gabriella told Taylor they wanted to spend some time with her and Chad only. The four of them watched five movies before going to bed. When Troy and Gabriella got into their bedroom , they made love four times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella were up before Chad and Taylor. So Troy and Gabriella took a shower together and got dressed for the day.**

**Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. Taylor woke up not long after Troy and Gabriella. Taylor took a shower and got dressed for the day. Taylor went to the kitchen to where Troy and Gabriella were at. Taylor said good morning to Troy and Gabriella and they said it back to Taylor. Troy and Gabriella finish making breakfast and they ate their breakfast with Taylor. They left some breakfast for Chad when he wakes up. Troy and Gabriella put the dishes in the sink and wash them. They then went to the living room with Taylor and watch a movie while they were waiting for Chad to get up. Chad did not wake up till close to noon and he took a shower. Chad got dressed for the day too. Chad ate his breakfast and then went to the living room where his girlfriend Taylor was at.**

**Troy and Gabriella were glad it was the weekend. Chad and Taylor left Troy and Gabriella's apartment later on that day. Troy and Gabriella were making out on the couch while they were watching another movie that day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers to get their books for the first period class. As the day went on Troy and Gabriella could not wait for school to be over for the day. So after school Troy and Gabriella went home to their apartment to do their homework. The friends decided to go over to Troy and Gabriella's apartment to visit them for a while. Troy and Gabriella finish doing their home work and started making out on the couch in the living room.**

**The friends showed up at Troy and Gabriella's apartment and knocked on their door. Troy and Gabriella went to answer the door and found their friends standing there. Troy and Gabriella let their friends into their apartment to visit. Troy and Gabriella asked their friends why they came over in the first place. The friends told Troy and Gabriella that they wanted to hang out and visit them for a while. So Troy and Gabriella decided to put a movie in that they can watch with their friends. While their friends were watching the movie, Troy and Gabriella snuck off to their bedroom and made love twice before getting dressed and going back out to their friends in the living room.**

**It had been two months since Troy quit the basketball team and Gabriella was now four months pregnant with Troy's baby. Troy and Gabriella spend some time with their moms that day and had dinner with their moms too. Troy and Gabriella asked his mom if his dad will ever except and support them. Lucille told her son that she does not know when his father will except or support him and Gabriella being together. So Troy and Gabriella went to bed that night and made love twice before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella went to the doctor's appointment to see how the baby was doing. The doctor checked Gabriella and the baby. The doctor did a ultra sound and the baby was doing really good and was really healthy too. The doctor went to print the pictures out to give to Troy and Gabriella. The doctor gave Troy and Gabriella the printed pictures of the ultra sound to them. Troy and Gabriella made another doctor's appointment for the next month. Troy and Gabriella went to get something to eat and then went back home to their apartment to relax.**

**The next day at school Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers to get their books for the next class. They did some making out by Troy's locker before going to class. Troy and Gabriella decide to go home for lunch. So Troy and Gabriella had lunch and made love before going back to school. Troy and Gabriella went to their next class and held each others hand threw the whole class. After school Troy and Gabriella went home to their apartment to do their homework. Then they were going to have their moms come over for a while to visit.**

**So Troy and Gabriella called their moms to see if they wanted to come over to the apartment for a while. Lucille and Maria told Troy and Gabriella they would love to come over to visit. The moms told Troy and Gabriella that they are working on the wedding they are planning together for them. Troy and Gabriella let their moms plan a wedding for them so they could be their this time. Troy told his mom that he does not want his dad their if he is not going to support him and Gabriella being together and stuff. Lucille told her son she understands why he does not want his father being there. Troy and Gabriella walked their moms to the door and said goodbye to them for now. After their moms left Troy and Gabriella decided to order some pizza in and watch movies for the rest of the night.**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella were thinking about graduating early from high school if they can that is. Troy and Gabriella wish his dad would support them, but they knew he was not going too. So Troy and Gabriella worked on the nursery for their baby. Troy and Gabriella could not wait till their baby was born. Troy and Gabriella decided to ask their friends if they wanted to help them paint the nursery. Their friends told Troy and Gabriella that they would love to help paint the nursery. Troy and Gabriella were thinking of getting a house later on down the road when they have the money for it.**

**So that saturday Troy and Gabriella's friends came over to help them paint the nursery. Troy and Gabriella asked their friends if they want to stay overnight and watch movies with them too. The friends said to Troy and Gabriella that they would love to stay over night and watch movies with them. So later on that day the friends went home to get their stuff for the sleep over at Troy and Gabriella's apartment. The friends came back to Troy and Gabriella's apartment and set their stuff in the corner for now. They ordered pizza in that night and watch six movies that night before going to bed. Troy and Gabriella enjoyed having their friends over for the night.**

**Troy and Gabriella decided to take their friends out to dinner and a concert that night before their friends went home. So they all enjoyed the dinner and the concert that night. The friends went home for the night and told Troy and Gabriella they would see them at school. Troy and Gabriella went into their apartment and went to bed for the night. The next day at school Troy and Gabriella were at their lockers getting their books for the first class they had. Troy and Gabriella went home for lunch again. So they ate lunch and made love before going back to school. Troy and Gabriella held each others hands in their next class they had.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**After school was over Troy and Gabriella walked out of the building and headed to the car. Before they got inside the car Troy stopped and sighed. **  
**"What's wrong, Babe?" Gabriella asked. **  
**"Brie, I can't come back to the apartment with you."**  
**"What? Why?" **  
**"Brie, I need some stuff from the house…my house." **  
**"Ok, I'll come with you."**  
**Troy shook his head. "No, my father will be home and he's been very angry lately. I don't want to put you or our baby in any kind of danger."**  
**"But putting your life in danger is better? I don't want to be a single mother, Troy!" **  
**"Brie, Jack, is my father, he may be angry but he won't hurt me. Please just humor me, all right?"**  
**Gabriella sighed and nodded. "Ok, can you drop me at my mom's then. I'll hang out with her for a while." **  
**"Thank you, Brie." **  
**They kissed passionately on the lips and then got into the car. Troy dropped Gabriella off at her mom's house and then headed to his own house. He was glad to see his mom's car in the driveway. He got out of the car and went inside. **  
**"Mom, are you here?" he called. **  
**"Troy?" he heard his mother call. She sounded upset. **  
**"Mom, where are you?" **  
**"Troy, go away, get out now!" Lucille called fearfully. **  
**Now Troy was worried. He started running around the house like a mad man trying to find his mother. He found her in the kitchen sitting curled up against one of the cabinets. She had a bruise forming on her eye. Troy gasped and got down near her. "Mom, what happen to you?" **  
**"Troy, Honey, I'm fine…just…just a little bruise. I um…I walked into the sliding glass doors." **  
**Troy growled. "Dad did this to you, didn't he?" **  
**Lucille nodded. **  
**"Where is he?" **  
**"Troy, just leave it alone. I already told him I'm moving out and getting a divorce. It's over." **  
**Troy shook his head. "I'm not letting this go. He spent years telling me to never hit woman, to respect them and treat them right! He does NOT get to hit you and get away with it!" **  
**"Troy, I'm…I'm fine." **  
**"No, you're not. I'm not letting dad get away with this." **  
**He stood up and left Lucille alone. She stood up and followed after him. She found them both outside in the backyard. They were yelling and screaming at each other. Lucille gasped when she saw Jack raise his hand and slap Troy across the face. All her fear vanished and her anger boiled over the top. Nobody, I mean NOBODY hurt her son and lived to tell about it. She stormed out of the room and outside. **  
**"JACK BOLTON IF YOU DARE TOUCH HIM AGAIN I'M GOING TO THE POLICE!" she yelled. She stood in front of Troy to protect him. **  
**Jack laughed. "You're weak, you can't fight me. I'll win easy!" **  
**"You never want to fight a woman when she is protecting her kids, those woman are anything but weak!" **  
**Jack laughed and shook his head. "I'm so scared, Lucille is going to hurt me." **  
**Troy put his hand on his mom's shoulder. "Let's just go, I don't want you to fight, even if you can win. If you really want to protect me, leave with me." **  
**Lucille sighed and nodded. He said it was to protect him, but deep down Lucille knew it was his way of protecting her. **  
**Together they walked back to the driveway and hopped into the car. **  
**They arrived at the Montez Household. Troy and Lucille got out of the car and went up to the front door and knocked. **  
**Maria and Gabriella answered the door and gasped. Both Lucille and Troy had a bruise on their face. **  
**"Lucille, Troy, what on earth happen to you?" Maria asked quickly letting them inside. **  
**"Jack, he lost it. He hit me and then he hit Troy. Maria, I…I need to get away from him. Is it all right if I stay here?" Lucille asked closed to tears. **  
**"Of course, you can stay here as long as you want. I'll help you with anything and everything you need. We will get you divorced as quickly as we can. I promise." **  
**Lucille nodded and finally broke down in tears. Maria rushed to comfort her. **  
**Troy stood by watching almost lifelessly. Gabriella was just watching him. She knew he was too brave to break down in front of the moms but he'd break down in front of her, which she could tell, he needed to do. **  
**She gently touched his arm. He looked at her and she nodded her head towards the stairs. He nodded softly and followed her up the stairs into her bedroom. She closed and locked the door giving them more privacy. Then she went over to the bed and sat down. Troy sat next to her and laid his head in her lap. She stroked his hair. It was then she realized he was shaking. It wasn't enough to be visible, but if you touched him you'd feel him shaking like a leaf. "Shhh, you're safe, Baby, your safe, shhh." She cooed. **  
**Troy finally broke out crying. Gabriella held him and comforted and rubbed his back. "Just let it out, Baby, just let it out. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. You're safe, you're safe, nobody is going to hurt you." Gabriella cooed into his ear as he cried. **  
**Troy cried for a good hour before he finally stopped. He looked up at Gabriella with a sad smile. "Thank you." He said his voice was horse. **  
**"Anytime, Baby, that's what I'm here for." She used her thumb to wipe away his tears. "Do you want to talk about it?" **  
**Troy shook his head. "I want to forget about it, and move on. I want to help my mom divorce him and even get fully custody of me. I don't ever want to see that monster again!" **  
**Gabriella nodded and rubbed his back. **  
**"Brie, promise me that you'll never let me turn out like him. Never let me get so angry that I hit you or our baby. I could never live with myself if I did."**  
**"You won't, I know your heart and it isn't in your nature to hit. But I promise, I'll always calm you down if I feel you're getting too angry." **  
**Troy nodded and they shared a kiss. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Gabriella asked. **  
**"It's Mom, Lucille and I are working on some of the details for your wedding if you want to come join us." **  
**Gabriella looked to Troy to see if he was up to it. He smiled and nodded. Together they went downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table with a bunch of wedding books. **  
**"Ok, what kind of flowers?" Lucille asked. **  
**"Roses." Gabriella answered. **  
**"Tulips." Troy answered at the same time. **  
**They both looked to each other and laughed. "Rose and Tulips." They both said again. **  
**The mom chuckled. "Ok, Song you're going to dance to?"**  
**"Start of Something New." The both said at the same time again. **  
**The moms laughed at him. "You two have to stop doing that." **  
**"Doing what?" they asked at the same time...again. **  
**"That, saying everything at the same time." Lucille laughed. **  
**"Why?" **  
**"Because it's getting creepy." **  
**Troy and Gabriella laughed. "Sorry, we can't help it." **  
**"All right, moving on then." **  
**The rest of the evening was spent laughing and talking about the wedding. After Troy and Gabriella went back to the apartment Lucille and Maria called a lawyer and started getting everything ready for the divorce. The bad news was…it was going to be a long process. Lucille just hoped it didn't take too long. She couldn't wait to be rid of Jack forever and to get him out of Troy's life forever too. Once that happen, they could both finally be happy.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**A/N This chapter is by hopelessromanticgurl**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Over at the apartment Troy and Gabriella were laying in bed snuggled together but neither of them could sleep. "Gabriella, how would you feel about leaving?" Troy asked softly. **  
**"Where would we go at this hour of the night?" Gabriella asked. **  
**"No, I mean leaving here, New Mexico Albuquerque."**  
**"But why?"**  
**"I think it would be good to get away for a while, start fresh. I'd be free of my crazy father and we can raise our child in peace without fear of anybody hurting our baby or even us. I know my dad, a divorce and a few signed papers is never going to stop him. He's always going to try and control my life. Moving away from New Mexico Albuquerque is the only other way I know of in order to protect our family." **  
**Gabriella nodded. "I understand. When would we leave." **  
**Troy sighed. "Our moms have been working so ** this wedding for us so how about after the wedding. We move to where we are having our honeymoon?" **  
**Gabriella nodded. "I want to tell my mom though, I won't just take off and leave again." **  
**"Yeah, of course, I'll tell my mom too, plus our friends will have to know." **  
**Gabriella nodded and smiled. "I like this plan."**  
**"Me too. Come on, let's get some sleep." **  
**They both close their eyes and Gabriella suddenly sits up with a gasp. **  
**"What, what's wrong?" Troy asked. **  
**"Troy, how are we going to get around? Sure we'd fly there but then what? I mean no offence but your truck can hardly make it to the store down the street. There is no way it can survive a travel like this." **  
**Troy chuckled and tickled her sides. "Don't insult my truck, Missy!" **  
**"Stop it!" she giggled squirming around. "I'm not insulting anything, I'm being honest and logical. What happens if we break down somewhere? Face it Troy, we need a new car." **  
**Troy sighed and stopped tickling her. "All right, you're right. We can go looking tomorrow after school." **  
**"Thank you." **  
**They laid back down and finally fell asleep, both dreaming of their new life together. **  
**After school that next day, Troy and Gabriella went to a car dealership to find a new car. They looked at a lot of cars all different kinds and all different colors, nothing seemed right. Finally they found a red Honda with a white strip going around it. **  
**"Look, at this one, Troy!" Gabriella squealed. **  
**"Wow, it's nice." Troy smiled.**  
**"Yeah and it's got built in tv so our baby can watch movies if we go on long car trips!" **  
**Troy chuckled. "Yeah and so can you." He teased. **  
**She giggled and blushed. **  
**"So do you want this one?" Troy asked. **  
**Gabriella nodded. "Yes!" **  
**Troy laughed. "All right, let's see if we can get a good deal on it." **  
**They both walked into the small office and started trying to make a deal with the worker and get the car for a good price. After lots of talking and deal making Troy and Gabriella finally had the car of their dreams. Gabriella was so excited to have a new car. It was perfect for her and her new life she was about to start with her wonderful husband Troy. Troy drove the old car while Gabriella got to drive the new car home. **  
**Everything was starting to be good again. Now all that was left was to tell everyone that they were leaving. They just hoped it went well.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**A/N This chapter is by hopelessromanticgurl**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The next day Gabriella help her husband Troy cover up the bruise he got from his dad. Troy and Gabriella did not want anyone to know what had happen with his dad. After Gabriella finish covering the bruise on Troy's face, they left for school. When Troy and Gabriella got to school,they went to their locker to get the books they need for their first class they had. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by Troy's locker before going to their first class.**

**Troy and Gabriella stayed close to each other the whole time at school. Their friends notice that they were staying close to each other and not leaving each others side. After school Troy and Gabriella went back to their apartment to do their homework. Two hours later they had finish their homework and did some making out before eating some dinner. When they got done eating dinner , they decide to watch a few movies before going to bed. The whole time Troy and Gabriella were watching the movies , Troy kept his one hand on Gabriella's pregnant belly.**

**Troy and Gabriella love just being together in each others arms. They finish watching movies and went to their bedroom. Once they were in their bedroom they started kissing and ended up making love several times that night before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella got up and took a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Gabriella made sure that the bruise on her husband Troy's face was covered. Troy and Gabriella left for school and when they got there they saw their friends waiting for them. Troy and Gabriella went to their locker to get their books for the first class they had. At lunch time Troy and Gabriella ate lunch with their friends that day.**

**Their friends knew Troy and Gabriella were hiding something from them but they did not know what it was. The friends decided they would not asked them what they were hiding and just wait for them to tell when they are ready. Troy and Gabriella decide to invite their friends over to the apartment for a sleepover and also to watch movies together. So they asked their friends to come over on friday night for the sleepover and to watch movies too.**

**So Troy and Gabriella enjoy having their friends at their apartment. Troy and Gabriella knew that when the time was right ,that they would have to tell their friends they are moving. But for now Troy and Gabriella would spend as much time with their friends. So Troy and Gabriella asked their friends what movie they wanted to watch next. As the night went on their friends enjoyed hang out with Troy and Gabriella in their apartment. So they all went to bed that night after watching the last movie. Troy and Gabriella were laying in their bed cuddling after making love. Troy and Gabriella did some talking before they went to sleep.**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella got up before their friends woke up. Troy and Gabriella took a shower together and then got dressed for the day. Gabriella took and covered the bruise that was still showing on her husband Troy face. Troy thanked his wife Gabriella for covering it up for him because he did not want their friends to see it. Troy and Gabriella knew if their friends were to see the bruise, they would asked them questions about it. Troy and Gabriella went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for their friends. Taylor was the first one of the friends to wake up that morning and said good morning to Troy and Gabriella. Troy asked Taylor if she would like some breakfast and she said she would love some. So Troy gave Taylor some scrabble eggs and bacon with toast.**

**Troy and Gabriella's other friends woke up and ate some breakfast too before Chad got up. Chad finally got up and ate breakfast too. Troy and Gabriella's friends went to get dressed for the day. Then their friends went to the living room to watch a movie before they left to go home for the day. Troy and Gabriella realize they will miss hanging out with their friends after they have moved. Troy and Gabriella said goodbye to their friends when they left to go home. Troy and Gabriella went to visit their moms for awhile. When Troy and Gabriella got to her mom Maria's house, they went inside to hug their moms. Troy and Gabriella's moms were happy to see them and asked them if they wanted to have dinner with them. Troy and Gabriella told their moms they would love to have dinner with them. So Troy and Gabriella had dinner with their moms and visit them for a while before going back to their apartment.**

**When Troy and Gabriella got back to their apartment , they decided to watch a movie before going to bed. After they watched the movie, they went to their bedroom. When Troy and Gabriella got in the bedroom, they started kissing and made love that night before going to sleep in each others arms. The next morning Gabriella woke up to Troy's one hand on her 4 month pregnant belly. Troy and Gabriella got up and took a shower together. Troy and Gabriella got dressed of the day and went to their kitchen to get something to eat before they left for school. When Troy and Gabriella got to school they were greated by their friends. They went into the school to their lockers to get their books for the first class they had. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by Troy's locker before going to class. At lunch time Troy and Gabriella went home to have lunch and make love before going back to school. Before Troy and Gabriella went back to school , he asked his wife if the bruise was still covered up on his face. Gabriella told her husband Troy that the brusie on his face was still covered up. Troy and Gabriella got back to the school in time for their next class they had. After school Troy and Gabriella went to their apartment to do their homework they had to do.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Troy and Gabriella went to the park that day to have a picnic together. The bruise on Troy face was slowing disappearing but he still had his wife Gabriella cover it. Troy and Gabriella could not wait for the bruise to be totally gone from his face. Troy did finally tell his wife Gabriella what happen on that day his dad hit him. Gabriella put her arms around her husband Troy after he told her about that day he got hit by his dad.**

**Troy and Gabriella could not wait till school was out for the summer. Troy and Gabriella talked about doing their senior year of high school online. Troy and Gabriella knew they could still finish school at east high, but it would just be online is all. Troy and Gabriella knew there baby would be born in five months. Troy and Gabriella decide to have their honeymoon at the ski lodge where they had meant each other the first time. Troy and Gabriella also decide they wanted to live some where in Colorado.**

**Troy and Gabriella decided they would make a quick trip down to colorado for the weekend to look at houses and then come back home on sunday night. So the next day was friday and Troy and Gabriella could not wait for school to be over for the day. Troy and Gabriella went back to their apartment to get their homework done before they went to pack their bags for the weekend trip to colorado. That night they ate pizza for dinner. After dinner they finish packing their bags and then went to watch a movie in the living room before going to bed. After they finish the movie ,they went to their bedroom and made love before going to sleep in each others arms.**

**Troy and Gabriella Bolton got up early the next morning and took a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to get something to eat before they went on the road. Troy and Gabriella got into their new car and drove all the way to colorado. They arrive in colorado and head to the hotel they would be staying at while they are there. Later on that day they went looking for houses in colorado. Troy and Gabriella went to this one town that was not far from where the ski lodge was at. Troy and Gabriella found a four bedroom with 3 1/2 bathrooms that they fell in love with and so they bought the house that day. Troy and Gabriella filled out the paper work and then they got the keys to their new house. Troy and Gabriella decided to go furniture shopping and stuff they wanted to put in their new house. Then Troy and Gabriella went to get some lunch before they went to the hotel they were staying at to get their stuff and stay at their new house.**

**When Troy and Gabriella got back to their house the furniture they bought had arrived and so did the other stuff they bought for the house. The electricity , water and the cable were turn on already when they got back to their house they would be living in soon. Troy and Gabriella put their living room furniture the way they wanted it to be and then they put the new dinning room table with chairs place in the dining room. Then Troy and Gabriella put their new bed in their bedroom with the new dresser they got. Troy and Gabriella put the baby furniture in the room that was going to be the nursery for the baby. After Troy and Gabriella got their house the way they wanted it, they decided to watch a movie on their new tv while they were relaxing for a little while.**

**After Troy and Gabriella got done watching the movie, they decide to go to bed. Troy and Gabriella cristian their house before ending up in their bedroom making love one last time before going to sleep in each others arms. The next day was Sunday and they knew they would be heading back to their home town for now. Troy and Gabriella got their bags together and put them in their new car they were driving and then they locked up their new house. Gabriella put the keys in her purse so they would not lose them. Troy and Gabriella got on the road heading back to their home town for now. When Troy and Gabriella got back to their home town they went to their apartment to pack some of the stuff so they will not have that much to pack when they move to the new house in colorado.**

**Troy and Gabriella knew the wedding that their moms were planning for them was going to be coming up soon. The next day Troy and Gabriella left for school a little bit early so they could talk to the principal about doing their senior year online and get the assignments from east high online for them to do. So Troy and Gabriella got to the school early and talk to the principal about doing senior year of high school online. They told the pricipal that they would be moving after the wedding the moms have plan for them. Troy and Gabriella explain to the principal that they want to get a fresh start but they want to finish high school there at east high but want to do it online. The principal said he was fine with it. Troy and Gabriella asked the principal to keep it quiet for now because they have not told anyone about them moving and the principal said he would keep it quiet.**

**Mean while Jack Bolton got the divorice papers that he need to sign. Jack said to himself that he was not going to lose his wife Lucille over what has happen. Jack Bolton could not believe that his son quit playing basketball. Jack also could not believe his son went and got married to Gabriella and is now going to have a baby with her too. Jack Bolton decide he did not want to see his son Troy ever again. Jack Bolton could not believe his wife was divorcing him because he hit her and their son.**

**Maria and Lucille decide to see if Troy and Gabriella wanted to come over and have dinner with them that night. Lucille said to Maria that she can not believe they are going to be grandma's in a few months. Maria said to Lucille that she can not believe it either. So Maria went to go call Troy and Gabriella to see if they wanted to come over and have dinner with them.**

**Troy and Gabriella were home at their apartment when Troy's cell phone started ringing and so Troy answer it. Troy asked his wife Gabriella if she wanted to have dinner with their moms and she said to her husband Troy that she would love to have dinner with their moms. So Troy told Maria that they would love to come over and have dinner with them tonight. Troy and Gabriella got ready to go over to their moms house to have dinner with them that night. Troy and Gabriella enjoyed the dinner with their moms and they visited with them for a little bit before they went home to their apartment.**

**Troy and Gabriella went home to their apartment that night and watched a few movies before going to bed. After they watch the movie ,they went to their bedroom and made love four times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella were laying in bed talking about telling their friends about them moving a way.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Gabriella and Troy finished their conversation and decided to shower and start the day. Gabriella was in the bathroom doing her make up when Troy walked in. "Can you cover my bruise?"**  
**Gabriella smiled and grabbed her cover up. She went over to him. "Baby, it's almost gone. You can hardly see it."**  
**Troy shook it head. "I know but please, I want it covered."**  
**Gabriella nodded and kissed his bruise and the covered it up. "Thanks, Brie."**  
**"You're welcome, Babe."**  
**They shared and kiss and continued to get ready.**  
**"Hey, Brie, what do you think about telling Taylor and Chad about what my dad did?" Troy asked later on as they ate breakfast.**  
**"I think it's up to you, I would never tell unless you wanted me too. If you feel comfortable telling them than I think it's a good idea. But if you're not ready then don't do it." Gabriella asked putting a piece of waffle into her mouth.**  
**Troy nodded softly. "They are our best friends. They deserve to know."**  
**"Ok, then we will tell them. They can come over here after school so it's more private and comfortable. How does that sound?"**  
**Troy nodded. "Perfect."**  
**They shared a kiss and finished their breakfast.**  
**The morning went by quickly. At lunch Chad and Taylor were talking with the others.**  
**"Have any of you guys noticed anything different about Troy and Gabriella?" Chad asked.**  
**"Yes, Troy more quiet and shut down. That's not like him at all. I haven't seen him go near the gym unless he is 100% sure his dad isn't anywhere near there. It's like he's scared of his father or something." Zeke said.**  
**"I knew they were having some problems but I didn't know it was that bad." Chad said.**  
**"Yeah, and Gabriella is so protective of him, she hardly ever leaves his side. Unless she has to." Taylor said.**  
**"Something is up with them, does anyone know what's going on?" Chad asked.**  
**"No, but I hope we find out soon. I'm really worried about them." Taylor said.**  
**"Me too." Zeke nodded.**  
**They all nodded in agreement that they were worried about Troy and Gabriella and hoped they were ok.**  
**While they ate lunch Chad and Taylor sat with Troy and Gabriella, hoping to get some answers.**  
**"Look, there is something I need to tell the two of you but…but it's kind of private and personal so I'd rather not do it here." Troy started softly looking at his tray of food.**  
**Gabriella rubbed his back, knowing how hard it was for him to talk about. "We were thinking after school you guys could come over to our apartment and we can talk there."**  
**"Sure, we will be there. Troy, whatever it is…we will get through it together." Taylor said gently.**  
**Troy smiled softly. "Thanks."**  
**"She is right, whatever it is, no matter how bad it is, we're here for you and we will do whatever can to help." Chad nodded.**  
**"Thank you." Troy whispered knowing if he looked to either of his friends he'd start crying and the only person he really cried in front of was Gabriella.**  
**After school everyone went to the Bolton's apartment. Gabriella got some drinks and snacks and set them down on the coffee table in the living room. They all sat on the couch. Troy inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath. "My father…he um…he…he hit my mother and I."**  
**"He did what?" Chad yelled. "He hit you! He hit your mother! That's not right!"**  
**Troy just nodded. "He hit my mom first, then I went to talk to him about it and he hit me. My mom and I left. She's filing for divorce and living with Ms. Montez. But I uh…I felt like you guys deserved to know….I'm sorry."**  
**Troy quickly got up and rushed out of the room as he eyes filled with tears.**  
**"He doesn't ever talk about so when he does it really take a lot out of him." Gabriella explained.**  
**They both nodded. "Is he ok…physically?" Chad asked.**  
**Gabriella nodded softly. "Just a bruise but nothing worse than that, same with his mom. I think they are both more shaken mentally than anything else."**  
**"Can we do anything to help?" Taylor asked.**  
**Gabriella shook her head. "Just keep this to yourself. It will only make things worse if this gets out and the whole school knows."**  
**"Of course, we would never betray you guys like that." Chad nodded.**  
**"Thank you."**  
**"But, you should really talk to Troy about telling the others. They are all worried about you guys. They won't hear anything from us but you should really tell them too." Chad said.**  
**Gabriella just nodded. "I'll talk to Troy about it, but, if he doesn't want to tell them I won't force him to and you two can't repeat this to anyone."**  
**"We won't we promise."**  
**Troy came back out and sat next to Gabriella. She wrapped her arms around him. "It's ok, Babe, I'm here." She cooed softly.**  
**He leaned back on her and relaxed in her arms.**  
**After hanging out for a few more hours Taylor and Chad left. Troy and Gabriella put on a movie but started to make out half way through. Troy kissed her neck and she giggled. "That tickles Troy."**  
**He chuckled against her neck and did it again. She giggled and shrugged. "Troy, stop it."**  
**He blew a raspberry and squealed pulling away. "Stop it! That tickles!"**  
**"That's why I'm doing it, Brie." He teased.**  
**"Well stop doing it!"**  
**"Fine, I promise I'll stop tickling your neck."**  
**Gabriella went back over to him and they started to make out again. Troy's hands went to her sides trailing his fingers up and down. Gabriella smiled into the kiss. "Troy…"**  
**"Hmmm?" he muttered kissing her lips.**  
**"You're tickling me again."**  
**He chuckled and pulled away. "I told you I wouldn't tickling your neck, I never said anything about tickling your sides or tummy." With that he tickled her sides and stomach causing Gabriella fall onto her back laughing hysterically.**  
**"No, no, stop!" she giggled.**  
**"No, stop? Ok if that's what you want." Troy smirked.**  
**Gabriella giggled and squirmed all over the bed. Troy laughed with her. "Tickle, tickle, tickle, Brie."**  
**"No!" Gabriella laughed.**  
**Just then Troy's cell phone rang and he stopped.**  
**"Saved by the Bella." She teased.**  
**"As soon as I hang up with this person I'm going to tickle you again." Troy grabbed his phone and looked at the caller ID. He shrugged not knowing who it was answered it. "Hello?...Yes this is, Troy Bolton, who am I speaking with?"**  
**Gabriella watched as Troy turned white and started shaking.**  
**"I-Is sh-she ok?" he stuttered out. "…I…I'm on my way."**  
**He hung up and looked to Gabriella. "My mom is in the hospital…"**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**A/N this chapter is by hopelessromanticgurl**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**He hung up and looked to Gabriella. "My mom is in the hospital…" they aren't sure what happen but it looked like she was attacked." Troy whimpered.**  
**"Oh, Baby, shhh, she's going to be ok. Let's go to the hospital and see her. I'll drive."**  
**They both quickly left the apartment and headed to the hospital. Troy was shaking the entire time.**  
**They arrived at the hospital and rushed inside. They stopped at the front desk and found the room number before rushing up to the right floor and finally arriving at the room. Her doctor was waiting for them.**  
**"Is she ok?" Troy asked in a panic.**  
**"Yes, she is going to be just fine, nothing life threatening." The doctor answered. "She'll be on bed rest for a few days and is badly bruised but other than that. She is just fine, no internal injuries or broken bones. She will be free to leave after dinner."**  
**"Thank you, may I see her?" Troy asked.**  
**"Of course, just be gentle with her. She is still very shaken up."**  
**Troy nodded and rushed into his mother's room. She was covered with bruises and wounds. Plus her lip had been busted open.**  
**"Mom…" Troy spoke softly.**  
**His mother smiled softly. "Hey, Buddy, how are you?"**  
**"Me? I'm fine, how are you, are you in pain?"**  
**"No, the doctor gave me some medicine so I'm not in pain."**  
**"Mom, what happen, who did this to you?"**  
**Lucille sighed. "It was Jack, He came over with the divorce papers and refused to sign them. We fought a little and then he…he…he started to beat me up."**  
**Troy growled. "Do the police know about this?"**  
**Lucille nodded. "The doctor said they are on their way to get my statement. They should be here soon."**  
**"Good! They better arrest him or I swear I'll kill him myself."**  
**"Troy calm down." Gabriella said putting a hand on his shoulder.**  
**Troy inhaled and exhaled a deep breath calming down. "Sorry, I just…I'm so angry at him."**  
**"I know, Buddy, so am I but we need to let the police handle this."**  
**Troy just nodded. "Can we get you anything?"**  
**Lucille nodded. "Just don't be hurt if I fall asleep while we talk. I'm on some kind of medicine that is making me tired."**  
**"It's ok, go to sleep. Troy and I will grab some dinner at the cafeteria." Gabriella said.**  
**Lucille nodded and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep.**  
**Gabriella took Troy's hand and led him out of the room.**  
**Once they were in the cafeteria Troy found a table and sat down while Gabriella ordered their food. When she came back to the table Troy was crying softly into his hands. "Shhh, Baby, shhh." Gabriella cooed wrapping her arms around him from behind and resting her head on his shoulder. "It's ok, it's ok, your mother is going to be ok, shhh."**  
**"I never should have left her alone. I should have stayed with her this is all my fault." Troy cried.**  
**"Oh, Baby, no, it isn't your fault. You know your mother would have hated it if you treated her like a baby and babysat her all the time. You did the right thing. Jack is going to be punished for this, then you'll both be free of him."**  
**Troy sniffed and stopped crying. "Thank you, Brie."**  
**"You're welcome, Baby. Now eat up. We didn't get dinner yet."**  
**Troy smiled softly and started to eat. Gabriella moved to her chair and started to eat.**  
**"Brie, how would you feel if I asked my mom to move to Colorado with us?"**  
**"I wouldn't mind. I think it would be good for her to get away from here and start fresh with us."**  
**Troy smiled.**  
**"But only if I can ask my mom too."**  
**Troy laughed. "Of course, we can invite both our moms."**  
**They smiled at each other and shared a kiss before going back to their dinner.**  
**Once they were done eating they went back to see Lucille. Maria was sitting by her bed side.**  
**"How is she?" Troy asked.**  
**"Still sleeping." Maria answered. "The doctor said once she woke up, she was free to go home."**  
**Troy sighed in relief. "I'm tempted to wake her, so we can take her out of here."**  
**"Don't, let her sleep." Maria said softly. "The more she sleeps the faster she will heal."**  
**Troy nodded softly. "What about, Jack?"**  
**"Lucille gave her statement and the police are going to arrest him any minute now."**  
**"Good!" Troy growled.**  
**Gabriella rubbed his back to keep him calm. "Mom, there is something we need to tell you."**  
**"What's wrong?"**  
**"Nothing is wrong but um…Troy and I have decided to move to Colorado and we want you to come with us. We'd leave after graduating high school."**  
**Maria smiled widely. "I love to come with you two! Oh that is great news."**  
**Maria hugged her daughter tightly, being careful of her pregnant stomach. Then she hugged Troy. "Does, Lucille know?"**  
**"No, but I'm going to tell her when she feels better."**  
**"Is she coming with us?"**  
**"She better, I'm not leaving her alone here." Troy said.**  
**Everyone chuckled.**  
**"If she doesn't want to come I'll have to let her go, but I'm hoping she comes." Troy said seriously.**  
**"I'm sure she will."**  
**"Of course I will."**  
**Everyone looked to Lucille had woken up. "You didn't really think I'd let you all go and leave me here did you?"**  
**Troy went and hugged his mom. "No, but I didn't want to make it seem like you were forced to come with us."**  
**"It's not force, I want to come with you." Lucille said hugging her son back.**  
**"Great so it's all set." Maria smiled.**  
**Everyone and nodded and smiled. Troy's cell phone started to ring. "Hello?...Yes, this is he….what?...that's wonderful news thank you for calling…you too. Bye!"**  
**Troy hung up and hugged him mom again. "That was the police, Jack's been arrested! He's going to go to jail forever we're finally free!" Troy cried happily.**  
**Lucille smiled and hugged her son back crying happy tears of her own. Jack was out of their lives for good. Now things could only get better….right?**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**A/N this chapter is by hopelessromanticgurl**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella went to school and went to their lockers to get their books for their first class they had. Troy and Gabriella saw Chad and Taylor coming their way and ask them to meet up on the roof top garden at lunch time. Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss before going to their first class. After Troy and Gabriella came out of their second class, they went to the roof top garden to wait for Chad and Taylor to show up. Troy and Gabriella were making out when Chad and Taylor arrived on the roof top garden. Chad cleared his throat and Troy and Gabriella stop making out. Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella what they wanted to talk to them about. Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that Troy's mom was in the hospital that night and just got out of the hospital this morning. Chad and Taylor asked Gabriella how Troy's mom ended up in the hospital. Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that Troy's dad Jack beated her up but was arrested and is now in jail.**

**Chad and Taylor said that it was good that Jack is in jail now and he can not hurt anyone now. Troy and Gabriella asked them to keep it quiet and not tell anyone about it. Chad and Taylor told Troy and Gabriella they would not tell anyone. After Chad and Taylor finish the talk with Troy and Gabriella , they went to get some lunch before lunch time was over. Gabriella asked her husband Troy if he was okey and he told his wife Gabriella that he wants to go home to their apartment. So Troy and Gabriella left school early and went home to their apartment and made love twice before taking a nap together. Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap in each others arms and they made love again before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to be confortable.**

**Troy and Gabriella went to the kitchen to make some dinner and then watch a movie together. After Troy and Gabriella got done eating their dinner and finish watching the first movie, they decided to go for a walk and then come back to their apartment. Troy and Gabriella held each others hands while they were walking together. Gabriella asked her husband Troy if they should tell their other friends about what they told Chad and Taylor. Troy told his wife Gabriella that he was not ready to tell them yet. Gabriella told her husband Troy that they will have to tell their friends eventually. Troy told his wife Gabriella that he knows that their other friends need to know. Troy asked Gabriella if she would help him tell their other friends when he is ready to tell them and she told Troy she will be right there to help him tell their other friends.**

**Troy and Gabriella did not go to school the next day because Troy was not feeling good and Gabriella wanted to take care of him. Troy and Gabriella stayed in bed together watching tv and movies besides taking a nap together. Troy and Gabriella cuddled with each other in the bed. Troy kept one of his hands on his wife Gabriella's four month pregnant belly when they took a nap later on that day. When Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap they went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Troy and Gabriella made soup to eat because they knew it would be easy on their stomache and feel good on their throat too. After Troy and Gabriella were done eating , they decided to watch some more movies together for the rest of the night.**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella decided to tell their other friends about what has been going on. So Troy and Gabriella decided to invite their friends over for a sleepover because that is when they would tell them what has been going on. So that night their friends came over for the sleepover. Troy told his wife Gabriella that he want to get it over with about telling them what has been going on. So Troy and Gabriella got their friends to stop talking ,so they could tell them what they told Chad and Taylor. The friends asked Troy and Gabriella what was up. Troy tried to tell their friends but he started crying his eyes out and so Gabriella had Troy come in her arms to comfort him. Gabriella told their friends that Troy's dad Jack hit him and his mom one day and then she told them about Troy's mom ending in the hospital a day ago from Troy's dad beating her up. The friends asked Gabriella if Troy's mom was okey and she told them that his mom is okey now. Gabriella also told their friends that Jack Bolton is in jail now. The friends said to Gabriella that is good he is in jail. Troy had fallen asleep in Gabriella's arms and so she let him sleep. The friends asked how Troy was doing and Gabriella told them that he is doing okey so far after everything that has happen.**

**Gabriella asked Chad if he would help her get Troy to the bedroom and Chad said he would help her get Troy to the bedroom and into the bed. So Gabriella kept her arms around Troy while Chad got Troy's legs and they took him to the bedroom and put him on the bed. Chad left the bedroom and went back to his girlfriend Taylor watching the movie. Gabriella remove her arms from around Troy and coverd him up with the blanket. Gabriella gave Troy a quiet kiss on the lips before leaving the bedroom to finish watching the movie with their friends. Gabriella said to Chad thank you for helping me put my husband Troy to bed. Chad said to Gabriella that is was no problem.**

**Gabriella and their friends started watching one last movie before going to bed. Gabriella decide to go check on her husband Troy and she saw him tossing and turning in his sleep. Gabriella was getting ready to go back to the living room when her husband Troy started screaming her name and so she went over to Troy to calm him down. Gabriella put her arms around Troy and he calm down instantly. Troy looked at his wife Gabriella and started crying his eyes out again. Gabriella cooed in her husband Troy's ear telling him that he is safe and asked Troy if he want to stay in her arms and watch the rest of the movie with their friends in the living room. Troy said to his wife Gabriella that he would like to stay in her arms. So Troy and Gabriella went out to the living room to watch the rest of the movie with their friends.**

**They finished watching the last move and then they all went to bed for the night. Troy and Gabriella went into ther bedroom and made love twice before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. Troy did not have another nightmare that night because his wife Gabriella was sleeping in his arms close to him. The next day Troy and Gabriella got up before their friends did and took a shower together. Troy and Gabriella got dressed for the day and went to make breakfast for them and their friends. Their friends got up and got dressed for the day. The friends ate their breakfast before heading home for the day. After their friends left they decide to go see their mom for a little while. Troy and Gabriella asked his mom if she wanted to get the rest of her stuff and she told them that she would like to get the rest of her stuff from that house. So Troy , Gabriella and his mom went over to the bolton house to get the rest of his moms stuff and the few things he wanted to get that one day his dad hit him. After they got the stuff they left and went back to Maria's house. Troy and Gabriella visited their moms for awhile before going back to their apartment.**

**Troy and Gabriella decide to make a quick trip to colorado to buy the house that was next to their house. So they went down on saturday and bought the house next to theirs for their moms. After they got the paper work done for the house and got the keys to it for their moms. They went into their house and made love twice before taking a nap. Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap and went to get something to eat before watching a movie. After Troy and Gabriella finish eating their dinner and watching the movie, they went to bed because they had to get up early to head back to their home town. So the next day Troy and Gabriella head back to their home town in new mexico. When they got back they went to their apartment to take a nap.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

**After their nap decided to stay in bed and just snuggle. **  
**"Troy, when are we going to tell the gang we're leaving? I don't want to just leave without telling them." Gabriella said softly.**  
**"I know, I feel the same way. What do you say about having them over for dinner and then we can tell them the news then." **  
**"What if they're angry at us?"**  
**"We can't control how the act, Brie. They very well might be angry but we have to tell them." **  
**Gabriella sighed and nodded. Troy kissed her forehead. "I'll go call them." He climbed out of bed leaving Gabriella alone for a few minutes. Troy returned and climbed back into bed. "They will be here at six." **  
**Gabriella nodded. "I guess I should start cooking." **  
**"Let me help you, Brie, please don't be scared. These are our friends, they will support us." **  
**"I hope you're right." **  
**They both got out of bed and went downstairs to cook. **  
**At 6:00 the doorbell rang and Gabriella froze. Troy kissed her lips and went to answer the door. **  
**After greetings and welcoming everyone sat down in the living room to snack on the appetizers before the main course. **  
**"So, why the sudden invite?" Chad asked. "Is something wrong, did your dad do something, is there something wrong with the baby?"**  
**"No, no, nothing like that. It's…well it's good news but it's also sad news." Troy said. **  
**"What is it?"**  
**"After school Brie and I…we're moving." **  
**"What!" Chad asked in shock. **  
**Troy nodded. "Even with my Dad behind bars I'll never free of him and I won't be able to raise my baby or start a family with the constant fear of my father nagging at me." **  
**"So you're running away?"**  
**"No, it's not like that we just…we feel it's what best."**  
**"How does your mom feel about this?" Taylor asked. **  
**"She's thrilled, she's coming with us alone with Maria." Troy explained. **  
**"Where are you moving to?"**  
**"Colorado." **

**"Why?"**

**Troy shrugged. "The housing is cheap and we be able to live off of one pay check so Gabi, doesn't have to work. She can stay home with the baby." **  
**Nobody spoke. **  
**"Please don't hate us." Gabriella said softly. **  
**"We don't hate you." Taylor said. "We're just sad you're leaving. We don't want to see you guys go but as your best friends we support you, even if we don't agree with it." **  
**"Thank you, I promise we will come home to visit." Gabriella smiled. **  
**"You better!" Chad threatened playfully. **  
**One that was settled everyone was able to enjoy themselves and enjoy their dinner. When it got late their friends left and Troy and Gabriella went to bed. **  
**Time went by fast after that and soon it was the day before Troy and Gabriella's wedding. Gabriella invited the mom's to the apartment and to stay the night. The next morning they were going to the spa to prepare for the wedding. **  
**Troy was kicked out of the house for the night and spent the night at Chad's. **  
**At the spa Maria, Lucille, and Gabi got their nails, toe nails, and a facial for the big day tomorrow. It was so much fun and they talked and laughed the entire time. Gabriella was so excited she couldn't wait to make Troy her husband and spend forever with him. She was expecting to get cold feet but it never came. **  
**After the spa the woman went to get Gabriella's dress along with the bridesmaid dresses. **  
**They got home and the mom's went right to sleep. They were exhausted from the day. Gabriella couldn't sleep. She was so used to falling asleep in Troy's arms and now that he wasn't there with her she found it hard to sleep. She sighed and rolled over in bed. She grabbed her cell phone. She sent Troy a text.**  
**"Are you awake?" **  
**She got a response back in seconds. **  
**"Yes, thinking about you, I can't sleep without you in my arms." **  
**"Me too. I hate it. I wish we didn't have to spend tonight apart." **  
**"I know, it's not fair I don't get to see you till tomorrow." **  
**"Stupid traditions!" **  
**"Lol, I know the feeling. Maybe if we both go to sleep at the same time we will dream about each other?"**  
**"Lol like that will ever happen." **  
**"Maybe it can, let's try it."**  
**"You're insane, Troy but ok…" **  
**Gabriella hung up her phone and tried to go to sleep. To her own surprise it actually worked. She and Troy spent the rest of the night dreaming of each other.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**A/N This chapter is by hopelessromanticgurl**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**The next morning was Troy and Gabriella's wedding. They were both super excited and couldn't wait. Gabriella was in her dressing room with the girls as they gushed over her hair and make-up. Gabriella just let them. She knew Troy wouldn't care. After that it was time for the something new, something old, something blue, and something borrowed. Gabriella got the gifts and all the girls cried together. **  
**There was a knock at the door and Chad peeked his head in. "Troy's ready and waiting." **  
**"Ok, we will be right out." Lucille said. **  
**Chad nodded and left the room. **  
**"Ok, Gabriella, this is it, your big moment are you ready?" Maria asked. **  
**Gabriella smiled and nodded. "I can't wait!" **  
**"Let's go." **  
**Everyone left the room and headed to the main room. Taylor and the other bridesmaid and maid of honor went first. Once they were all down the aisle everyone stood as the wedding march started to play. Gabriella, and her mother walked slowly down the aisle. **  
**Gabriella and Troy locked eyes and shared a smile. Gabriella blushed when he winked at her making Troy chuckle softly. **  
**She made it to the altar. **  
**"Who gives this woman to this man?" The pastor asked.**  
**"I do." Maria said with a watery smile. **  
**Maria kissed Gabriella on the cheek and Gabriella locked hands and eyes with Troy. **  
**"We've come together today to join Troy Jonathan Bolton with Gabriella Maria Montez. If anyone has a reason that these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace. The room was quiet making Troy and Gabriella smile. **  
**"Then we shall continue, Troy, please take the ring and place it on Gabriella's finger and say 'with this ring I thy wed." **  
**Troy put the wedding band on Gabriella's ring finger and spoke. "With this ring I thy wed." **  
**"Gabriella, please take the ring and place it on Troy's finger and say 'with this ring I thy wed' **  
**Gabriella slid the ring on Troy's finger and said "With this ring I thy wed." **  
**"Do you Troy Bolton take Gabriella Montez to be your lawful wedded wife, to hold and cherish, in sickness and in health , for richer and poorer, better or worse, as long as you both shall live?"**  
**"You can bet on it!" Troy said making everyone laugh. "Oh um..I mean I do." **  
**Gabriella giggled softly. **  
**"Do you Gabriella Montez take Troy Bolton to be your lawful wedded husband, to hold and cherish, in sickness and in health , for richer and poorer, better or worse, as long as you both shall live?"**  
**Gabriella nodded with happy tears in her eyes. "I do." **  
**"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now…"**  
**Before he could finish Troy grabbed Gabriella dipped her down making her squeal and kissed her passionately. She kissed back passionately. **  
**They both pulled away. **  
**"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Bolton!" **  
**Everyone stood up and started to clap and cheer as Gabriella and Troy ran out of the church into the waiting limo. **  
**Once they were alone Gabriella giggled. "I think I liked this wedding better, I liked having my mom and friends there." **  
**"Yeah me too, but now we are legally, for a second time, married." **  
**"I love the sound of that."**  
**"Me too, Mrs. Bolton."**  
**Gabriella blushed and giggled. **  
**Troy laughed at her blushed and they shared a passionate kiss. **  
**The car stopped and Gabriella groaned. "We have to get out now." **  
**Troy chuckled. "Who says?"**  
**"We can't stay in here forever!"**  
**"Why not?"**  
**Gabriella laughed. "Troy, there are things we need to do in there." **  
**"Like what?"**  
**"Like our first dance, I've been looking forward to that." **  
**Troy chuckled. "All right let's go in." **  
**They locked hands and went inside for the after party. They ate, laughed, and talked with their friends and family. They cut the cake and neither of them smashed it into each other's faces. Chad and Taylor each gave their best man and maid of honor speeches causing Gabriella to get teary eyes.**  
**After that they threw the garter and bouquet. It was time for them to share their first dance as husband and wife. The DJ played "Start of Something New". They walked onto the dance floor and Troy pulled Gabriella into his chest as he held her close and they gently swayed to the beat of the music. **  
**After more dancing and more talking and laughing Troy and Gabriella decided it was time to leave for their honeymoon. They were going to Colorado and were going to spend their first night as husband and wife in their new house. They were both so excited. They left the church and got back into the limo. Once the doors closed they started to make out. Gabriella pulled back. "Troy, I want to wait, can we wait to make love until we get to the new house?"**  
**"Of course, My Love." **  
**They kissed softly on the lips and relaxed into each other's arms as the limo took them to their next adventure. **

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**A/N This chapter is by hopelessromanticgurl**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**After a long day of travel they arrived at their new house. Troy walked behind Gabriella and lifted her up bridal style. Gabriella giggled when he carried her over the threshold. "Such a gentlemen."**  
**"Why thank you my lady."**  
**He set her down and Troy brought the bags inside and set them down.**  
**"So, what do you saw we go check out the bed room?" Troy said with a smirk.**  
**Gabriella giggled and shook her head. "You're such a guy."**  
**Troy chuckled. "All right, what do you want to do?"**  
**"Let's watch a movie and rest for a bit. I'm exhausted from the travel."**  
**Troy smiled and nodded. He grabbed a movie and put it on as they both cuddled on the couch. About halfway through the movie they started to kiss which quickly turned to making out. Gabriella pulled away.**  
**"Troy I…I'm ready." She said.**  
**"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured."**  
**"I'm sure."**  
**"Ok. I love you Gabriella and I going to show you just how much."**  
**They started to kissed again only this time more heated and before long they were both in nothing but their underwear. Troy gave Gabriella one last look asking if she was ready. She nodded breathlessly and from there…well let's just say magic happen.**  
**The next morning Troy stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled as he saw his wife sleeping next to him. He placed a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder and stroked some of her hair. She stirred but didn't open her eyes.**  
**"Morning Angel. Open your eyes."**  
**"No, because then all this will be a dream"**  
**"Gabriella, it's all real open your eyes."**  
**"No, I can't."**  
**"Fine, then I guess the tickle monster will just have to make you."**  
**He started to tickle her sides. She burst into giggles and squirmed trying to get away.**  
**"Now open your eyes or I'm going to keep tickling you."**  
**"Ok, ok stop." Gabriella giggled.**  
**He stopped tickling her and she rolled over to face him. Her eyes slowly opened. When she saw Troy's sparkling baby blues she smiled.**  
**"Good morning Husband."**  
**"Morning Wife."**  
**They both laughed.**  
**"I love the sound of that." Gabriella said.**  
**"Me too."**  
**They kissed passionately on the lips. Gabriella pulled back and smiled. "You're a great kisser, but I think you need more practice." She teased.**  
**He chuckled. "Careful, Brie, I might tickle you again."**  
**Gabriella giggled at his threat. "I'm just kidding. You're the best kisser ever!"**  
**"Thank you, you're ok too." He teased.**  
**"Just ok? Well that has to change."**  
**They started to make out again.**  
**A little later they pulled back.**  
**"What do you say we go out for a nice breakfast?" Troy asked.**  
**"Do we have food here? I'd rather snuggle and do breakfast in bed." Gabriella answered honestly.**  
**"Hmmm, all right, I'll see what I can do. You go on up to bed."**  
**"No." Gabriella pouted. "I want to help you cook."**  
**Troy chuckled. "All right, let's go see what we have."**  
**Gabriella grabbed one of Troy's shirt and put it on and walked into the kitchen as Troy put on some pants and followed after her.**  
**"We've got some stuff to make pancakes, what do you think?" Troy asked.**  
**"Sounds good."**  
**They both gathered the ingredients and put everything on the counter and started to bake. After a little bit Gabriella got an idea. "Troy, you have flour on your face."**

**"Where?"**

**Gabriella** fli**cked flour onto him. "Right there!" **  
**Gabriella giggled hysterically. **  
**Troy playfully glared. "Oh ok, thanks for pointing that out. You have flour on you too." He flicked flour onto her face making her gasp. **  
**"Oh it's on now, Bolton." **  
**They both grabbed flour and started to throw it at each other. They both laughed as they fought playfully throwing handfuls of flour at each other and trying to run away. **  
**After about an hour Gabriella put her hand up in surrender. "Truce, truce, I'm almost out of flour and we won't be able to make breakfast." **  
**Troy chuckled and nodded. "All right, truce." Then he started to laugh. "You look great!" **  
**Gabriella laughed too. "So do you! I think we need to shower." **  
**"Really?" Troy smirked. **  
**Gabriella shook her head and laughed. "You finish cooking while I shower, then I'll wait for you to eat white you shower next." **  
**"Oh man." Troy pouted. **  
**"I promise we can play together in the shower another time." **  
**"I want to play in the shower now." Troy whined. **  
**"Baby." Gabriella muttered. **  
**"What was that?" **  
**"I said nothing."**  
**"No, that's not true, you called me a baby."**  
**"No I didn't."**  
**"Yes, you did, and now I'm going to get YOU!" Troy growled playfully and rushed after her.**  
**Gabriella screeched and took off in a run. Troy ran after her and caught her around the waist spinning her around. She laughed hysterically. "Troy, stop it put me down!" **  
**"No, never, not until you say sorry!" **  
**"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." **  
**Troy set her down on the bed and let her get her balance back and then let her go and kissed her cheek. "Go shower, Lovely. I'll bring you breakfast in bed when you come out." **  
**Gabriella nodded and smiled as she made her way upstairs. Troy smiled as he watched her go. He was the happiest man alive. He knew she was also the happiest girl alive. **  
**The rest of their honeymoon was spent, playing, teasing, laughing, tickling, joking and just having fun together, and of course making lots and lots of love. It was the honeymoon they had both always dreamed of. Their dreams had finally come true.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**A/N This chapter is by ****hopelessromanticgurl **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Troy and Gabriella's honeymoon was over now and they were getting settle in their new house. Their moms got settle in their house next to Troy and Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella went to the doctor's appointment to check to see how the baby was doing. The doctor told Troy and Gabriella that the baby was doing fine. So the doctor told them to make another doctor's appointment for the next month. So Troy and Gabriella made the next doctor's appointment for the next month and left.**

**Troy and Gabriella were on their way home and decide to stop and get something for lunch. Troy and Gabriella got home and they went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella went to their living room to watch a movie together. Troy and Gabriella were laying on the couch cuddling while watching the movie together. Troy had fallen asleep during the movie and Gabriella looked over at her husband Troy sleeping. Gabriella got up off the couch quietly with out waking her husband Troy up. Gabriella took the movie out and shut the tv off. Gabriella took the blanket that was laying on the back of the chair and covered her husband Troy with it.**

**Gabriella decided to go visit their moms while her husband Troy was sleeping. Gabriella grab her purse and keys to the house. Gabriella went next door to their moms house to visit them. Gabriella knocked on the door and Lucille answer it. Lucille let Gabriella come in and asked her where Troy was at. Gabriella told her mother in law that Troy was sleeping on the couch. Maria came out of the kitchen saw her daughter Gabriella sitting with Lucille in the living room. Gabriella got up and went to give her mom a hug. Gabriella visited with her mom and mother in law for a while. Lucille told Gabriella some stories about Troy when he was little.**

**Mean while Troy woke up a hour later and notice Gabriella was not in his arms or laying with him on the couch. Troy went to check their bedroom to see if she went to lay on their bed but she was not in their bed room. Troy went to go look for his wife Gabriella. Troy wonder why his wife Gabriella did not leave him a note telling him where she was going. Troy went to a cafe to eat some dinner and then continue to look for his wife Gabriella**

**Gabriella was still visiting her mom and her mother in law still. Lucille said to Gabriella did you leave Troy a note telling him where you were at in case he woke up before you got back to him. Gabriella told Lucille she had forgot to leave Troy a note and that she thought she would be back before he woke up any way. Lucille told Gabriella that she should go home to her husband Troy before he starts to worry about her. Gabriella told Lucille that she will go back home soon.**

**Troy looked every where for his wife Gabriella but could not find her and could not figure out why his wife Gabriella left him. Troy was sad that his wife Gabriella left him and that he would not see her again. So Troy went back home and went to the bedroom to lay down. Troy just started crying while he was laying on their bed and just want his wife Gabriella back in his arms again.**

**Gabriella told her mom and mother in law that she was going to go home and be with her husband Troy now. Lucille and Maria said goodbye to Gabriella. Gabriella went back her and Troy's house. When Gabriella came in the house she notice Troy was no longer sleeping on the couch. Gabriella went to look for her husband Troy and found him in their bedroom laying on the bed. Gabriella crawl on the bed and lean over to Troy to kiss him. Gabriella noticed that Troy had been crying and did not know why he had been crying.**

**Gabriella started kissing on her husband Troy's neck and Troy open his eyes. Troy turn around on the bed and saw his wife Gabriella looking at him. Troy then took his wife Gabriella in his arms and started kissing her passionately on the lips. Troy and Gabriella ended up making love four times before cuddling in each others arms. While Troy and Gabriella were laying in their bed, he told his wife Gabriella that he thought she had left. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she would never leave him. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she loves him with her whole heart and soul.**

**Troy asked his wife Gabriella where she was at then. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she was over at their moms house visiting them. Troy told his wife Gabriella that he was worried about her. Gabriella said to her husband Troy that she was sorry for worrying him. Troy and Gabriella started kissing each other passionately on the lips and they ended up making love several times that night before going to sleep in each others arms.**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella woke up in each others arms and made love five times before getting up and taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Troy and Gabriella went to the living room to watch some movie together that day. Troy and Gabriella layed down on the couch together and cuddled. Troy kept his wife Gabriella in his arms close to him.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 19**

**A month later Troy and Gabriella's son Jayden Troy Bolton was born and he weigh 6lb and 10 oz. Jayden looked more like Troy his daddy then his mom. Jayden had blues eyes like his daddy, but he had his moms nose. Troy and Gabriella loved their son Jayden. So Gabriella and Jayden stayed in the hospital for two days and then the next day they got to go home with Troy. Troy was happy to have his wife Gabriella and their son Jayden home with him.**

**Troy and Gabriella's son Jayden was settling just find in his crib. That day while Jayden was napping, Troy and Gabriella also decided to take a nap too. So that night Troy and Gabriella put Jayden to bed and then went to their bedroom to watch some movies before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.**

**3 Years Later **

**Troy and Gabriella had been married for 2 years and their third anniversary was coming up. They now have 3 kids and one on the way. Troy and Gabriella decide they wanted to have two more kids after their forth child has been born that is.**

**Troy and Gabriella's friends Chad and Taylor were now living in Colorado in a house across from Troy and Gabriella's house. Troy and Gabriella were happy that their best friends were living across from them. They saw their best friends almost everyday.**

**The rest of their friends came to visit them when they were not busy and also when they had time too. So all their friend all were married now and with kids of their own.**

**Troy and Gabriella with their kids all lived happy together. Troy and Gabriella loved watching their kids growing up. **

**The End.**

**PLEASE REVEIW! **


End file.
